Percy Jackson and the Tome of Witchcraft
by PoorMvrtxn
Summary: Percy finds a book in his school library that was stolen from Hecate, that claims that magic is real. Percy doesn't believe it, but when he casts a spell and it works, his mindset changes, making him want to learn everything in the book despite the warning about a curse that was cast on him once he opened the book. A curse that will consume his mind with darkness quickly or slowly


**Prologue: Magic is real? Pfft, as if!**

A figure dressed in a black cloak with a good covering his head and face, appeared in the middle of a dimly lit street. Tucked under his arm was a massive, leather bound book, that seemed to emanate a powerful aura.

The figure, looked all around him, sensing that someone was following him, but couldn't pinpoint where the pursuer was. In a split second decision, the cloaked assailant ran across the street and was met by a ten foot tall, iron barred gate. At the top of the gate was a sign that read, _Yancy Academy,_ a school, of the word "academy" in the name was anything to go by. The gate that nearly doubled his or her height was no obstacle for the cloaked figure though. He or she crouched low, before springing upwards and forwards over the gate.

He or she landed in a sprint, as he felt his pursuer closing in on him. The hood of the cloak fell down, revealing a handsome, light brown skinned face, and a head of hair that was styled in a that was very popular with today's hip hop artists. Yes, he had a head of colourful dreadlocks. His colour of choice, was red mixed with some black.

Aside from his physical appearance, the man seemed to have some sort of powers, as he fazed right through the doors of the academy. He sprinted down the hall of the school and turned right when he saw a sign that had directions leading to the school library. His pursuer was after the book under his arm, (which he had stolen from said pursuer,) so he was going to hide it in a place where there were tons of other items just like it; a library.

When he was right outside of the library, he fazed right through the doors again, and speedily ran throughout the library and hid the book on a shelf in the far back of the room. He planned on coming back for the book once he got rid of the person hot on his tail. Once his job was done, he disappeared into thin air, but not before waving his hand at the hidden book. The aura that the book emanated suddenly disappeared, just like he had.

 **Line Break**

Percy sat in his American History class bored out of his mind. Mr. Harold, his history teacher, was an old withered man, with hair as white as snow, and wrinkly skin. He was droning in and on about the American Civil War, in his quiet and calm voice. His class was always the most boring class of the day, and it was Percy's last class of the day, before he could go back to his room and do whatever he feels like.

The eighth grader was slouched in his chair, with his head leaned back, face pointing at the ceiling. Other students in the class sat with their heads down on their desks, fast asleep. Percy envied them, wishing that he could fall asleep whenever just like them. But unfortunately, his ADHD didn't allow that.

Suddenly, the bell rang, waking the sleeping students from their slumbers. Percy's head shot up at the sound of the bell. He leaped out of his seat and headed for the door with his book bag.

"Remember class, assignments on the Civil War are due on Monday next week, so you have the weekend to work on it," announced Mr. Harold to his students.

Percy groaned as he left the classroom. He hated doing homework and assignments that required him doing work outside of the classroom. His current assignment was even worse because Mr. Harold didn't allow anyone to use the school computers or any personal electronic devices to research for their assignment.

So, it was back to the basics for Percy; scouring the school library's bookshelves for anything on the American Civil War.

Another groan escaped Percy's throat, as he walked passed the dormitory section of the school, and to the library. Yancy Academy's, (the boarding school that Percy attends,) library is one of the biggest school libraries in Manhattan. So there would be tons of information on the Civil War there.

 **Line Break**

Percy was walking through the aisles of the library. The bookshelves went straight up to the ceiling, which was twenty feet high. Ladders, (which had wheels on the bottom for easy transportation through the aisles,) were used to get the books on the shelves that were too high to reach while on the floor. Percy grabbed one of said step ladders, and pushed it over to where he needed it, and climbed up it.

He had a list in one of his hands that contained the books he needed and where their location was within the library. One of the books he needed was too high for him to grab so he needed a ladder. "Aisle twenty three, left side, bookshelf number five E," Percy muttered to himself, reading off the location of a book he needed, "A, B, C, D, E... ah, here it is," Percy said, finding his book.

Percy grabbed the book and tucked it under his arm. He then started making his way back down the ladder. Percy stopped halfway down, on shelf five C, a book caught his attention. He grabbed the book and pulled it off the shelf. It was all black and had weird designs and markings on it.

"What is this?" Percy wondered aloud, "there's no barcode, so it probably doesn't belong to the school," he muttered, "what the?" He said, as he opened up to a random page in the book.

A million questions ran through Percy's head at the discovery of this book. Especially after looking at the contents of the book. On the page of the book that he'd opened up to, was writing, but it looked like gibberish. Percy tried and tried, but he couldn't make anything of it. Curiosity plagued Percy's mind, he tucked the new found book under his arm with the other one, and continued walking down the ladder.

Once on the floor, Percy grabbed his book bag from where he left it put his books inside it, and made his way over to one of the many seating areas in the library. He made sure to choose one that was secluded from the rest of the library and any prying eyes. This book he found was interesting and he didn't want to be bothered.

Percy plopped down on an arm chair and pulled out the mystery book he found. Before opening it, he took his time to really look at it. It was a giant book, in terms of length, it was probably near two thousand pages. It was heavy too, as Percy needed both his hands two fish it out of his book bag. It was also in pretty rough shape, the corners were bent and tearing, and there were cracks and splits in the spine. On the front, there looked to be an emblem of some sort; a four leaf clover, and a title that was hard to read.

Percy ran his thumb over it, "a four leaf clover," He mumbled, then he tried reading the title, "The Toe of Witcart?" Percy said questioningly. He then shook is head, knowing that that wasn't the title, but was just his dyslexia acting up. He then took a deep breath, and tried again, "The Tome of Witchcraft," he read perfectly.

He snorted, " _Witchcraft?"_ He thought to himself, " _yeah right,"_

Although he thought it was a load of bull crap, Percy was still curious, especially after not being able to read some of it. He then grabbed the front cover and opened the book. He was surprised when he found that he could read what was on the first page. The first page said:

 _ **The Tome of Witchcraft**_

 _Written by: Hecate, Goddess of Magic_

 _Warning: if you aren't a descendant of mine, then the second you opened this book an incurable curse was cast upon you, as the secrets in this book are only meant for my children and I. The curse that you were hit with, is a darkness that will slowly or quickly consume you, depending on how much you read this book, so read at your own risk._

 _How to use "The Tome of Witchcraft:_

 _To cast any of the more complicated spells, or if you're a beginner, you will have to read the type of magic you're using and then the spell name. For example, if you're using water magic you must say, "Water Magic," and then the spell you are using. Let's use the Aqua Daggers spell for this example. So, now you would say, "Water Magic: Aqua Daggers," and your spell will be cast. However, if you're a master magic user, then all of the spells written in Ancient Greek, could be cast with just a thought._

Percy was interested in the book, however, he thought that it was just going to be one of those fantasy books that he sees the nerdy kids carrying around, so he didn't believe what it said. But, there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him that he should believe everything in this book, and to continue reading it, no matter the consequences.

So, Percy did what that little voice said, and continued reading.

 **AN- Well, there's the prologue done, but don't worry about the length of the coming chapters, they'll nearly double this one. I have big plans for this story, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Like I said in my other story I just published, which is a rewrite of "The Monster Inside," I didn't want to publish this until I had a few chapters written. So until I do, this is all you get. You can go to "The Monster Inside" rewrite and read the bottom AN note there. Also, I might publish the first chapter of a side project story too. It's a crossover between PJO and a very popular book and tv series. Anyway, see you in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one. Also, the idea for the four leaf clover on the book came from the anime Black Clover.**

 **~mvrtxn**


End file.
